Advanced Driver Assistance Systems (ADAS) can use detection of traffic lights and/or traffic signs to provide vehicle safety and convenience functions. In particular, ADAS can accurately distinguishing various features of a driving scene to determine when control and what type of control is required. For example, red color (e.g., red light) must be distinguished from green color (e.g., green light). In some scenarios, different types of traffic indicators must also be distinguished (e.g., traffic light, vehicle brake lights). Furthermore, recognition of red color and green color along with information about the driver can be used to infer the driver's intent and control the vehicle to provide an adequate response and/or warning. For example, driver information (e.g., eye gaze, head pose, use of a mobile device) can be used in addition to detection of driving scene features to provide vehicle safety and convenience functions.